


3 veces que Maria intento confesarte su amor y 1 que logró hacerlo.

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Love Confessions, Love Triangles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill esta enamorada de ti e intenta declararte su amor, ¿podra hacerlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 veces que Maria intento confesarte su amor y 1 que logró hacerlo.

La primera vez ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo las películas de El Hobbit, eran tus películas favoritas y Maria fue la única que accedió a verlas contigo.   
\- Cada que veo estas películas Legolas me desespera.  
\- ¿Porqué? -Preguntaste desconcertada.  
\- ¿Enserio a ti no?  Nunca le dice a Tauriel que la quiere como algo más que una amiga.  
\- ¿Tú le dirías a alguien que te gusta sabiendo que ese alguien ya está interesado o enamorado de otra persona?  
\- Claro que sí, de hecho... -No término la frase, porque había llegado Tony, él se sentó a lado tuyo.  
\- T/N, porque no me esperaste yo también quería ver estas películas. -Tomó un puño de palomitas con una mano y con la otra te abrazo.  
Maria sólo continúo viendo la película y no dijo otra palabra más.

* * *

 

No paso mucho tiempo para que la segunda vez que intento decírtelo, estaban en una misión de alto riesgo. Ambas habían sido capturadas por Hydra. Las mantenían sentadas en unas sillas una a espaldas de la otra. Pasó más de una hora de su captura y todavía no habían sido rescatadas, eso les daba menos esperanzas de vida. Unos hombres vinieron por Maria y se la llevaron. Gritaste que no se la llevaran, pero todo fue en vano. A lo que a ti te pareció una eternidad por fin vinieron y la pusieron enfrente de ti atada a un tubo. Hill estaba toda golpeada, sabias que tu serias la siguiente.  
\- Lo siento, no debí aceptar esta misión, T/N -Dijo Maria débilmente.  
\- No, no es tu culpa.   
\- Sí lo es. Nunca debí de exponerte a este peligro.  
\- Fue mi decisión venir contigo, eres mi amiga. No te iba a dejar sola -. Maria te sonrío.   
\- T/N, tengo algo que decirte...  
\- Claro, ¿qué pasa?  
\- Yo... bueno dadas las circunstancias, y sabiendo que tal vez no llegarán a tiempo a rescatarnos, yo te quería decir que...- Fue interrumpida por unos ruidos que venían desde el exterior. Rápidamente volteaste a ver la puerta y minutos después, ahí estaban Tony y Nat.   
Las dos fueron rescatadas y Maria no hablo contigo por dos semanas.

* * *

 

La tercera vez, Maria estaba cansada de ver a Tony siempre contigo. La hacía sentir celosa, tenía que decirte inmediatamente lo que sentía. Se dedicó toda la tarde a buscarte, hasta que por fin lo hizo. Estabas en la cocina comiendo un pedazo de pizza que habían dejado de la noche anterior.  
\- Maria -. Dijiste al verla entrar, te levantaste rápidamente y le diste un fuerte abrazo.   
\- ¡Hola! -Continuo ella con una sonrisa.- Te estaba buscando.  
\- ¿Enserio?- Le sonreíste.- Hace mucho que no me hablabas.  
-Oh, estuve ocupada recuperándome...  
\- Pensé que me estabas evadiendo - Dijiste cabizbaja-. Debí ser yo la que debía de pasar por todo eso- Apuntaste hacia algunos de los moretones que todavía tenía Hill en su cara.  
\- No, no digas eso. Nunca te dejaría de hablar por eso. No te culpo, en realidad por lo que no te quería hablar... es una tontería.   
\- Dime, ¿hice algo mal?  
\- No, ¿recuerdas que te quería decir algo  antes de que nos rescataran?   
\- Sí, lo recuerdo   
\- Bueno lo que te quería decir es que...  
\- ¡Hey! -Saludo Clint entrando a la cocina-. ¿Qué hay de comer?- les pregunto a ambas.  
Ahora no había sido Tony, pero había arruinado la oportunidad perfecta de Maria.

* * *

 

La cuarta y la última vez, fue meses después de la tercera vez. Esta vez Maria te había invitado a comer a fuera de las instalaciones de los Vengadores.   
\- Debo reconocer que tienes buen gusto en elegir los lugares para comer, Maria.  
\- Sé que este lugar es tu favorito.  
\- No creí que lo recordarás.   
\- Sería una mala amiga si no lo hiciera.  
Pidieron de comer y de beber. Este era un buen sitio para por fin declarar su amor hacia ti. Terminaron de comer y ambas platicaban sobre su semana.  
\- T/N, tengo que decirte algo...  
-Adelante -. Bebiste del vino de tu copa.  
\- Desde hace meses he querido decirlo, pero siempre hay alguien que me lo impide...- Maria movía juguetonamente su copa en la mano-. Por eso te he invitado a esta comida, sabes que siempre te he considerado como una amiga, pero desde hace años que me gustas y mucho.  Muero de celos cuando Tony te abraza o te habla... yo quería saber si tu sientes lo mismo. Me haría muy feliz saber que si lo haces.  
\- Tony tenía razón -Dijiste sonriendo.  
\- ¿Qué? - Maria te miro sorprendida   
\- Tony desde hace meses me ha estado diciendo que tú te sentías atraída a mí, por eso ha estado más tiempo conmigo para darte celos -Reíste-. Era muy divertido mirarte celosa, y no, no tengo nada con Tony. Él solo es mi mejor amigo. Y pues, puedo decirte que siento lo mismo que tú, siempre me has gustado Hill.  
Maria se puso de pie, tú hiciste lo mismo. La abrazaste e inesperadamente ella te dio un beso, fue lento pero apasionado. Era todo lo que esperaste de ella, ambas estaban muy felices.


End file.
